Good Morning Elena?
by fantastically freaky
Summary: set the morning after episode 3x08 how will Elena react whe she sees Damon still sleeping next to her. One-shot Damon and elena centric. My first ever vampire diaries story. I do not own the vampire diaries.


**The vampire diaries **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the vampire diaries, the plotlines and characters do not belong to me I'm just having some fun with them. **

**This is my very first vampire diaries fan fiction and the very first time that I have written in third person, so if you could please bear that in mind when you review I'd be very grateful. Constructive criticism is good but please do not just be horrible. **

Summary: this one-shot takes place in Elena's room after the episode 3x08 where she falls asleep after talking to Damon. This is the morning after, what will happen when Elena finds Damon still asleep next to her?

Good morning Elena

Third person

Elena's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light streaming in from her window. She inhaled a sharp breath when she saw Damon Salvatore lying next to her. He lay on his back, sleeping. His chest rose and fell as he breathed.

Elena was surprised to see him there. She had expected him to leave shortly after she drifted off to sleep the night before. But there he was. She was even more surprised that she wasn't upset over it in the least. She knew she should be. But she wasn't.

She turned on her side and leaned slightly over him, reaching out her hand to shake him awake, she gasped in surprise when his eyes sprang open and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her firmly on top of him.

"Damon" she whined moving her hair out of her eyes to see him grinning mischievously at her, doing that eye-thing he does. "Elena" he smirked. She balanced her self slightly above him her hands on her bed either side of Damon's waist, trying to ignore the intimate position she was in but not moving from it either, "Damon, seriously?" She said in the annoyed tone she reserved specially for him, "Do you have to constantly attack me like this?" She was just about to move off him when suddenly she found herself on her back with Damon hovering over looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I can think of something much more interesting to do than attack you Elena" he purred at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Damon, get off!" she pleaded, smacking him on the chest playfully she couldn't help but laugh at his antics, but her laughter was cut short when Damon leaned closer to her dipping his head down so his cheek rested against hers, pressing his lips to her ear he whispered, "Say the magic word, Elena." he leaned back and stared into her eyes, waiting for her response.

Elena could barley breathe as she moved her hands to the top of his arms feeling his muscles contract under her touch. She looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in her chest as she whispered, "Please."

Damon leaned forward once again slowly, but instead of kissing her on the lips like Elena was expecting, he angled his head to get to her throat and placed a gentle trail of kisses from her jaw line down her throat until he reached her collarbone, where he caused Elena to suck in a ragged breathe when he poked his tongue out to taste her skin.

"Damon" she gasped as her hands went to his hair pulling him closer, his husky chuckle sent shivers through her as he nibbled gently along her collarbone careful not to break her skin….

They both froze, when a gentle knock sounded on the door,

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice sounded through the door, "Stefan's on the phone he wants to know if you know where Damon is."

Damon growled quietly as he raised his head to look at Elena, he whispered "I'm going to have to have words with that brother of mine, his timing sucks". Elena laughed quietly as she answered Jeremy

"I'll be right out Jer." She ran her hand through Damon's hair making him grin at her,

"You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine." he whispered to her as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before disappearing out of the window, Elena sat up breathing heavily as she thought

_These Salvatore's are gonna be the end of me. _

_**Hope you enjoyed it leave a review if you feel so inclined. **_


End file.
